Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a thin film transistor display panel and a method for manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Background
Thin film transistors (TFTs) have been widely used in various electronic devices, such as flat panel display devices. For example, the thin film transistor is used as a switching element or a driving element in a flat panel display, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, and an electrophoretic display.
The thin film transistor includes a gate electrode connected to a gate line to transmit a scanning signal, a source electrode connected to a data line to transmit a signal applied to a pixel electrode, a drain electrode facing the source electrode, and a semiconductor electrically connected to the source electrode and the drain electrode.
Among them, the semiconductor is a critical element in determining characteristics of the thin film transistor. Silicon (Si) is the most widely used semiconductor. Silicon may be classified as an amorphous silicon or a polysilicon according to its crystallization type. Although the amorphous silicon may be made by a simpler manufacturing process, such amorphous silicon may have limitations when applied as a high performance thin film transistor due to its low charge mobility. On the other hand, manufacturing polysilicon having high charge mobility generally includes a crystallizing process, and therefore, manufacturing cost may be increased and the process may become complicated.
To address the deficiencies of amorphous silicon and polysilicon, research has been made on a thin film transistor using an oxide semiconductor which has higher electron mobility and a higher ON/OFF ratio compared to amorphous silicon, and a higher uniformity and a lower manufacturing cost compared to polysilicon.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.